Ground breaking or crushing machines typically utilize a cutter drum with teeth. The machine will have means for varying the crushing depth. It is desirable to crush at varying depths with a cutter drum of minimum diameter. The depth of cut a typical crusher machine is limited by the downward extension of the housing end plates holding the cutter drum. End plates ordinarily need to extend a substantial distance below the axis of the cutter drum in order to provide the required strength to hold the cutter drum during the crushing operation.
Thus, what is needed is a crusher with cutter drum housing end plates which have a minimum height thus maximizing the cutting depth for the cutter drum. Strengthening means for the shorten end plates must be provided.